Love Methods
by One More Thing
Summary: One shot InuKag  Inuyasha needs some help in proposing to Kagome.  Lucky for him, help comes in many forms, but this time it's in the form of a... book?  Perhaps Miroku can help him with that...


Yeah! Another fic by onemorething! This one centers around Inuyasha and Kagome, as always, and it is not AU. Please enjoy!

Note: I will never do lemons so don't ask me too.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine. (Do people even do these anymore?)

XxXxXxXxXx

"_Yes… It wasn't over. It still isn't over!"_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes probably for the 20th time that night as Kagome let out another high pitched sigh. There had been many similar sounds that night along with the occasional 'Oh my God's and 'Aww's. He was quite used to them by now. Who wouldn't be considering how much damn romance and mushy crap there was in this film. Personally he would have preferred way more action and excitement.

But Kagome always came first.

The one thing that pissed him off the most about this stupid movie was not the little love comments or actions done by the actors (not that he would have picked up on those anyway) and certainly not Kagome's vocal moments. Having Kagome's mom, Souta, and Grandpa in the room didn't bother him either…

Nope.

It was the fact that through out the entire film he had not seen one damn "Notebook". Sure the old guy had a "book" in the beginning but he KNEW that it didn't mean anything. He wasn't an idiot…

Inuyasha shook his head tiredly. The movies in Kagome's time were so weird.

Speaking of weird…

"Oh my God!"

"Souta cover your eyes! Kagome! What is this movie rated?!"

"Why do I have to cover my eyes?!"

"This display of entertainment will bring evil spirits to our home!"

Inuyasha chose not to say anything. Instead his eyes were nearly popping out of his sockets at the intense interaction between the couple on screen. X rated fantasies started filling his head. Luckily Kagome flipped the TV off before Inuyasha got to second base…

"Kagome! What on earth was that?!"

"Mom I swear, Yuka and Eri told me to watch it!" Kagome defended waving her hands in front of her like some kind of a shield. Her face was a deep shade of red and she looked quite ashamed.

Kagome's mother sighed. "Alright Kagome… but no more of this movie."

Kagome's nodded understandingly and quickly grabbed Inuyasha's hand to drag him upstairs.

"Oh look! Sis can't watch it so her and Inuyasha are gonna ha-"

"SOUTA! BE QUIET!" Kagome screamed. And if possible Kagome's face turned an even darker shade of red. Pulling Inuyasha along, Kagome dragged Inuyasha up to her room and slammed the door pressing her back against it.

"So now what?" Inuyasha questioned. A very innocent question indeed…

…Except for the fact that he had seated himself on her bed.

"I-I g-guess I'll finish up my homework. You can just sit there…" Kagome squeaked averting her eyes from the hanyou currently residing on her bed. Inuyasha merely nodded and proceeded to lie down and make himself more comfortable.

XxXxXxXxXx

A few minutes had gone by and unfortunately Inuyasha was anything but comfortable. His mind was swimming with ideas of the movie and of Kagome.

'_People in Kagome's time actually watch stuff like that. That "stuff" is supposed to be private and special.' _Inuyasha's ears dropped and his eyes saddened. Maybe to Kagome it wasn't really a big deal. Maybe to her it was just an everyday thing and she found no guilt in watching that kind of stuff.

'_She never said she didn't want to watch it…' _Inuyasha's gaze wandered to Kagome who still had her back turned to him and was mumbling something angrily. He fingered the ring in his pocket and sighed quietly. Now was definitely not the right time…

"Hey Kagome…"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome replied spinning around in her chair smiling softly.

Inuyasha's heart thudded loudly in his chest but his expression remained neutral. Damn that woman! She could bring world peace with that smile.

"The movie…do you… not that I…um…" Inuyasha stopped himself when he saw her eyes widen slightly. She swallowed nervously and cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha…" she began, "Please don't think any more about the movie… I should have never listened to Eri or Yuka."

"But… did you like it?" Kagome was taken back by Inuyasha's question and Inuyasha looked almost equally surprised with himself. But Kagome recovered quickly.

"Well… I really enjoyed the romance in the story and the love words they spoke, but they just might have shown too much. I mean… most girls I know love all that romantic stuff, but some do feel there are boundaries with how much they show…" Kagome said feeling very proud that she never really had to go in to "that" topic.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed as he stood up and jumped out the window to settle himself in the tree. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and turned around to continue her work.

Meanwhile in the tree, Inuyasha was breathing sighs of relief. _'So she feels the same way I do…Stuff like that is private and special.' _Inuyasha couldn't help that ridiculous grin that seemed to take over his face. Now that he knew she would take it seriously, he had to move on to the next step.

Asking her.

The smile on his face faded slightly as he recalled what she said. _'She said… she liked romantic stories and love words…' _Love words? He could barely compliment her and now he needed a mushy speech to sway her… he fingered the ring in his pocket again.

Yep… he was screwed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sometimes things do go bump in the night.

But to Inuyasha, this was not a moment to think on the irony of such things. He had to focus on the task at hand.

Someone was in the house.

And it was Inuyasha's job as Kagome's protector to… well protect her. Oh… and the family too… Moving with the grace only a hanyou possesses, Inuyasha moved swiftly down the stairs and down the dark hallway. Whoever it was did a lousy job of being quiet. Oh well… easier for him.

In a flash of movement Inuyasha had leaped across the table and had grabbed the intruder by the front of his shirt. He growled a warning and raised him so that he was dangling above the floor. First thing Inuyasha noticed was that this intruder was very weak and short. Second thing was that the intruder knew his name.

"Inuyasha! Man put me down! It's me! Souta!" A quick sniff confirmed it and Inuyasha set the boy down. He mumbled an apology while Souta flashed the kitchen lights on.

"I just wanted a snack. Hang on. Sit down." Inuyasha obeyed waiting a few minutes until Souta returned with two sandwiches and two glasses of water. He passed Inuyasha's share to him, noticing the distant look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. You were just protecting Kagome from danger like you always do." Inuyasha blushed at Souta's mention of his sister, but he quickly 'Keh'ed' him and swallowed his sandwich in one bite.

"So Inuyasha… when are you gonna ask Kagome?" Souta questioned as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow looking quite confused. Souta smiled coyly as he took a sip of his water.

"Don't lie. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Kagome. The ring. Proposal?" At this statement Inuyasha blushed heavily while still trying to look nonchalant. Damn this kid was smart.

"I've always known Inuyasha. On my way home from school I saw you at the jewelry store buying a ring for my sister." Inuyasha now looked guilty as ever preferring to stare at his hands on the table other than Souta's face.

"Don't feel guilty Inuyasha." Souta said picking up on his face, "You love her right? So there's no shame in it. At least you're not denying it like last time…" Souta laughed lightly remembering when Inuyasha had helped him get together with Hitome. Well now it was Souta's turn.

"All guys face the problem of breaking the ice and making the first move." Souta spoke sounding like a professional and completely disregarding the fact that he had been said scared little guy in the same situation as Inuyasha. Of course that was when he was a child.

Inuyasha raised his head slightly to meet Souta's eyes. He nodded his head a fraction just to indicate that he had heard Souta and was now listening.

"Hold on a sec." Souta said as he raced up the stairs. He returned moments later with a book in his hands. The cover had a layer of dust on it which Souta quickly blew away. He handed it to Inuyasha.

"This is what my dad used. Just read it and that should help you." And with one final smile, Souta grabbed the rest of his sandwich and water and trotted upstairs to his room.

Inuyasha stared dumbly at the book in his hands. How was this supposed to help him? The book was small, a plain dark red with leather hard cover binding. There was no title. Hesitantly Inuyasha opened it to the first page to reveal the title.

**Dating For Idiots**

Inuyasha didn't know whether to feel insulted or glad to find a book that seemed to be made for him. Nevertheless, Souta had given it to him so he could trust the boy. Tucking the book in to his sleeve, Inuyasha silently jumped up the stairs and in to his tree to watch over Kagome.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Inuyasha jumped out of the well alone. Since the gang had defeated Naraku, purified the jewel, and Kikyou was gone and avenged Kagome was spending more time in school to catch up. Inuyasha knew she would be finished soon.

'_Can't wait too long. She could go off to that school again.'_ Checking around to make sure no one was looking, Inuyasha pulled the book out of his shirt and began reading.

**Dating For Idiots**

**Chapter 1: Finding the Right Girl.**

'_Well, that's easy. I already found her_. _Keh…maybe this proposal stuff isn't too bad…'_

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know Her (socially and emotionally)**

'_Okay… I already talk to Kagome a lot and I know how she feels most of the time. Her scent tells me that.' _Inuyasha continued flipping through the pages feeling much more confident in his abilities.

**Chapter 3: Special Dates and Gifts**

**Chapter 4: One Night Stands: Is it the right path?**

(Inuyasha skipped that after reading the first sentence.)

**Chapter 5: Continuing a strong relationship**

**Chapter 6: Meetings of Families and Friends**

**Chapter 7: Road blocks along journey of relationship**

**Chapter 8: Knowing you're ready for marriage and the benefits**

**Chapter 9: The Proposal**

Inuyasha stopped flipping through the pages when he came to the section he had been looking for. He skimmed though the importance of a good proposal and then came to the various methods.

**The methods below are just some suggestions you can use to break the ice and ask the question of a lifetime. Remember you do not need to use these methods to create the perfect proposal for her.**

Inuyasha didn't have a clue what "breaking the ice" meant but this sentence had the words: "question of a lifetime" and that was enough for him.

'_Okay, time to work.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Method 1: Just have a normal conversation and work your way to the proposal.**

"So Kagome…um… you're a girl so I thought that we… uh" Inuyasha growled in frustration and plopped back down on to the grass. This was a lot harder than he thought and he was getting no where. Inuyasha miserably stared up at the tree he had been practicing on for the past half an hour. He had spent a lot of time stuttering and pounding his fist on the tree in frustration (one reason he had decided to use a tree).

There was no way he could work up the words Kagome wanted and still get her to say yes. His ears dropped sadly at the thought. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and stared at the single diamond with despair. It was a simple, smaller than usual, pink diamond with a silver band. The ring had taken quite a few sold antiques and many hours of labor at the shrine but he had gotten enough money and that was the important part.

Slipping the ring back in to his pocket, Inuyasha scooped up the book and stared at the blank cover. Whether he believed it or not, he needed more help. He still had some methods left and he'd be damned if he didn't try those. He just had to practice.

And get a new practice target.

Inuyasha glared at the object of his current hatred and stormed off. He needed a live target. Someone who could at least comment back to him and make it seem more realistic. He pondered his choices.

Not Sango. Her and Kagome talk about everything. Plus Kagome could get the wrong idea if she found them.

Not the runt. He can't keep his mouth shut and he was too young and stupid minded.

Keade? Inuyasha shuddered. Perhaps the tree would be more… close to Kagome's age and beauty.

Inuyasha stopped walking and froze, his thoughts processing something horrid. His eyes widened immensely as he realized what was about to come. He hadn't realized how desperate he was. How ironic this was becoming.

How much his pride was going to suffer.

'_But it doesn't matter.' _He shook his head, _'If I want Kagome to say yes then I will give her the best I can. I care about her too much to just let her go.'_

With a new determination in mind, Inuyasha walked to Keade's hut trying to look as confident as possible.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Let me get this straight. You want me to be Kagome to help you propose to Kagome…" Miroku questioned scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Inuyasha, whose face now matched the color of his outfit, nodded his head slowly looking extremely embarrassed. He was rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly and staring at the ground.

"Okay! Well let us begin!" Inuyasha noted that he said that a little too happily.

"But if you tell anyone…" Inuyasha snapped his head up to meet Miroku's eyes and growled a warning. "And I mean, anyone… I will kill you."

"Of course of course!" Miroku replied seemingly unfazed since having being used to Inuyasha's death threats.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Good." He replied. "Let's get started." Inuyasha pulled the red book out of his sleeve and handed it to Miroku who quickly began skimming through all the pages (taking an extra long time on the one night stand). Inuyasha noticed that his smile seemed to be growing wider with each page turned and that lecherous gleam was seeping back in to his eyes.

Finally Miroku came to the Method and Proposal section and set the book down, saving the page. He pulled his hair out of the little pony tail and shook his head letting the hair touch his shoulders. He smiled widely.

"Yes. Let us begin."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga. Oh yeah… Miroku was better than the tree…

XxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, so the first method says to just start a conversation. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Easy for you to say! Talking to women just comes naturally to you! Damn pervert…"

"Inuyasha please… try to be corporative. This is for Kagome, remember?" Inuyasha nodded his head numbly just wishing Kagome and him were together. Why did she have to be a hopeless romantic? Lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha failed to realize that Miroku was still waiting for him to begin.

Crossing his arms over his chest Inuyasha muttered quietly, "So Kagome… We've been friends for a while and I-"

"No Inuyasha!" Miroku interrupted. "Come now! How about a little effort. Don't cross your arms. It's not gentlemanly. Speak louder so she can hear you. And don't forget this is a normal conversation. Do you normally ever start sentences talking about friendships?"

Narrowing his eyes at the monk Inuyasha looked away. "Keh."

Miroku smiled again and patted Inuyasha's shoulder like a good teacher would do to his student. "Good! Now let's try again. Unfold your arms." He commanded.

'_He's having way too much fun with this…' _Inuyasha thought.

"I always fold my arms like this! So that's NORMAL! And how the hell would you know what me and Kagome talk about!?" He instantly regretted his words.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled softly. "Oh… forgive me Inuyasha. I had no idea you and Kagome were so _**comfortable**_ with each other. Please continue."

Inuyasha was still seething with anger but continued nonetheless. This time he tried something else. "Kagome! You were supposed to be back 2 days ago!"

"Oh Inuyasha please. Must you turn this in to a fight. This will not bode well…" Miroku shook his head.

"This is a NORMAL conversation between us! Stop interrupting!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Yes that's true, but must it be a fight? I'm sure Kagome tires of it…" At Inuyasha's glare and the redness that was leaking in to his eyes, Miroku stopped himself. "Very well." He muttered. "Oh Inuyasha! Must we fight all the time!?" Miroku said, in his very shy and hurt little Kagome voice.

"That's not what Kagome says and you know it!"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku started sounding annoyed.

"No! You listen Miroku! Kagome would never say that! She has more courage than that and would never back down from a fight! And don't pretend you didn't know that! As much as we fight…" Inuyasha said speaking softer, looking away sadly. "…She still stays with me and would never leave me because she knows that it's just the way I am and she accepts me for that." Inuyasha stated, sighing quietly.

He whirled on Miroku looking at him straight in the eyes. "So don't you _**ever **_insult her like that." And with that Inuyasha stomped off to calm himself.

Miroku smiled gently, all traces of lecherous thoughts gone from his eyes as he stared at Inuyasha's retreating back. He picked up the book and proceeded to Keade's hut, knowing that he and Inuyasha would continue tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Method 2: Take her to a special place. Somewhere that holds special memories with just the two of you. It will create a romantic atmosphere making the question more special.**

"How about the well? It connects both of your worlds together and it is something you are both thankful for." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha sighed running his hand through his hair. "I don't know… I guess so..."

"Alright then!" Miroku said enthusiastically seating himself on the edge of the well. His hair was once again free from his little hair band and flowing freely. He clapped his hands and put on his best smile.

"But it's not good enough…" Inuyasha argued.

"Inuyasha… anything you do for Kagome is good enough." Miroku supplied waving off Inuyasha's excuse with his hand.

"No you don't get it." Inuyasha said, his cheeks reddening at his thoughts. "It's not good enough for _**me**_. The well does connect us, but it also separates us. It reminds me of how different we are and I don't want Kagome to be sad about that…"

Miroku's eyes widened at Inuyasha's declaration. He cleared his throat and tried again. "That's true. Well then… can you think of another place that holds happy memories for both of you? A place that the two of you spend a lot of time at?"

"Well, her room…" Inuyasha replied without thinking for he was still lost in his thoughts.

His thoughts were interrupted by Miroku's laughter that seemed to echo throughout the clearing. Inuyasha's previous response came back to him and he glared at Miroku with as much defiance as he could, but it was no use. Miroku wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Well my friend… if you truly wish to go in that direction, by all means, go for it. I must compliment you though. Killing two birds with one stone… a little eager are we?" Miroku infamous lecherous grin seemed to be permanently plastered on to his face.

"No! I ain't like you! Just shut up!" Inuyasha snarled as he leaped back five feet and sprinted off in to the forest.

Miroku shook his head, a faint chuckling escaping from his lips. He only had to wait half an hour before Inuyasha came trudging back in to the clearing. Miroku noted that the hanyou's face and hair were wet, and the front of his shirt was soaked. The blush was still evident on his face and it looked quite comical considering the glare that Inuyasha was trying to conjure.

"What are you looking at monk?"

"Just wondering if you are sweating from running or were you trying to rid yourself of some unwanted thoughts by the river?" An all knowing smile adorned the monk's face.

Inuyasha looked taken back by the blunt question and if possible his face heated up even more. "R-R-unning of course!" He stuttered.

"Must have been some run…"

"Keh."

XxXxXxXxXx

**Method 3: Try quoting something romantic from a movie or a song to get her attention. She'll find it very sweet and realize the message you are trying to convey. Then after, proceed with the proposal.**

"I'm not really much of a singer…"

"Inuyasha… do you really think Kagome cares about that?"

"Yes." Miroku sighed. He was starting to regret his offer of help to his friend. Seriously, the man could be quite hopeless when it came to love.

"The meaning of your words will be enough. You already said Kagome accepts you, so she'll accept your lack of singing skills. So go on… think of a song or something from a movie." Miroku said as he crossed his arms and seated himself on the grass. Inuyasha followed suit and began thinking of all the movies and songs Kagome had shown him.

A few minutes had gone by and the silence was starting to make Miroku a little unnerving. He stretched himself on the grass and yawned, waiting patiently for Inuyasha to think of something. He was just about to close his eyes when Inuyasha's voice penetrated the air.

"_I thought love was only true in fairy tales._

_Meant for someone else but not for me._

_Love was out to get me._

_That's the way it seems._

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

_And then I say your face. _

_Now I'm a believer._

_Not a trace, of doubt in my mind._

_I'm in love, oh yes._

_I'm a believer. I couldn't leave you if I tried." _

Miroku bolted up right and looked at Inuyasha. His head was bent down and his bangs were covering his eyes. Although he had muttered the words, Miroku could tell they were from the heart. He smile kindly and looked up at the sky.

"My friend, I had no idea Kagome's world had such words of beauty." Inuyasha just Keh'd him and looked away in the opposite direction.

"Now, how about something from one of those movies." Miroku inquired. His eyes looked hopeful at the idea of hearing another beautiful thing from Kagome's time. He stood up and beckoned Inuyasha to follow. "We can't have you saying such wonderful things sitting down."

Inuyasha just stood up and sighed. He looked hesitant to say any more, but of course Miroku would have none of that.

"Come now Inuyasha! I can tell you've thought of something. You have a quote so just say it!" Miroku cheered happily.

Inuyasha only muttered what Miroku could make out as "Fine" and then he whispered something so quiet that Miroku could not hear him.

"What was that?" Miroku asked leaning closer so that his ear was right next to the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha grunted and repeated himself, this time only slightly louder than before.

"_Kagome…I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you. I love you."_

Miroku stepped back and placed a hand over his heart. A starry far away look fell in to his eyes. "Oh Inuyasha! How romantic! I love you too!" He said once again in his Kagome voice.

Though his intentions were good, Miroku soon found himself face down on the ground after having being whacked on the head by Inuyasha. He raised his head just in time to see Inuyasha walking off again.

'_At least we got through more than just one method today.' _Miroku thought and laid his head down for some much needed rest. His head was killing him… _'Plus… if I get up Inuyasha may return to vent more anger…'_

XxXxXxXxXx

**Method 4: Compliment her on something or bring up a comment you both said once that had brought a special bond between you. It will put her in to a calm, happy mood which will ease the tension. **

"Inuyasha…I am waiting."

"I know I know! Just give me a minute!" Miroku sighed but this time out of frustration.

"Very well, but don't forget Kagome is coming back tonight so unless you want to put it off even longer, then we have to hurry up." Miroku reminded.

"Keh. Fine." Inuyasha replied hastily. He shifted his weight between his feet nervously. Time ticked by and the hanyou still said nothing.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku warned.

"I know! I just…I can't give you a compliment that is meant for Kagome! It just doesn't seem right! It's like she's less important…" Miroku gently patted his friend on the shoulder understandingly.

"Just try Inuyasha…" Inuyasha shrugged him off, but finally gave in.

"Kagome…" He began, looking right in to Miroku's eyes. "You are… not… ugly." _'God…' _Inuyasha thought, _'I'm gonna need therapy…'_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried out. "Come now! That's not good enough for someone like Kagome! Can't you think of something else to say?"

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said crossing his arms defiantly.

Miroku growled, sounding similar to Inuyasha, and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Sometimes my friend, you can be quite idiotic and difficult to work with! Don't you want the best for Kagome?!" Miroku lashed out.

"Of course I do!" Inuyasha growled back, "You're the stupid one who just doesn't get it!"

"Oh really?!" Miroku yelled feeling insulted, "Well then please, explain it to me!" It was getting quite loud and vocal now. All the animals in the forest had probably all scattered away.

"Okay! Fine! I want the best for Kagome! You know I do! And you don't have to remind me that I'm not good enough! I know that already!" This statement startled Miroku and he seemed to lose all the fire in his voice.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly, truly interested. Unfortunately, the fire still burned in Inuyasha and if anything it was only getting hotter as Inuyasha's temper continued to rise. He was about to explode with anger…

"Don't you get it?! I can't be you! I'm not all confident like you! I can't compliment Kagome that well! I probably never have and never will! I know that! It's just… not me!" Inuyasha yelled clenching his fists in anger. Blood was dripping from his closed palms.

"I want to give her the best! And I will always try as hard as I can! Romantic stuff is what she wants and I'll be damned if someone else gives it to her while I'm around." Inuyasha continued, anger still flowing off him in waves.

"Inuyasha… Kagome does love all the romance, but she loves you too. Simple words and actions from you mean so much more than you think." Miroku added. He was completely calm now but Inuyasha seemed to be ranting without even realizing what he was saying.

"But simple words aren't what she wants! She wants more than that! And I just… I just can't give it to her!"

"Well then Inuyasha… what can you give to her? Kagome's wants aside, what do _**you**_ want to say to her?" Miroku questioned looking wiser than ever and not at all the lecher he was rumored to be. Inuyasha sighed dejectedly. He was finally calming down and now just looked like a defeated warrior.

"I want to tell her… that she means the world to me, and that I can't live without her. She makes me feel so complete and happy. I would do anything for her and I will protect her always. I would tell her that she is beautiful, caring, wonderful, and… just perfect. With her, I learned to believe and to… love. And…" Inuyasha paused to pull the ring out of his pocket, "…I want her to take this and stay with me forever as my mate… my wife… because I love her and I hope she does too…"

"I do."

Both men snapped their head around to see Kagome standing there, another "peace bringing" smile on her face.

"I uh…" Inuyasha replied dumbly, a blush rising to his face.

Kagome just laughed and ran across the clearing to launch herself in to Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha, who did not expect this, caught her while falling backwards on to the ground and keeping his hold on his girl. She released him gently and sat facing him, both gazing in to each others eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Well! This certainly has been a successful day! Though I really hope you two get past one word conversations… See you back at the village in… three days? Two? Oh when ever!" Miroku said cheerfully picking up the red book and walking off leaving the two alone.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku's back and Kagome just giggled. She gently held his hand and picked up the silver ring, slipping it on to her finger.

"I think I can safely say this belongs to me right?" She said smiling. Inuyasha just nodded.

"Kagome I-" he began.

"I know Inuyasha. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I wanted to come early to surprise you guys. It wasn't hard to hear you guys yelling…" She touched his face tracing his jaw with her fingers. "Inuyasha…don't ever say you're not good enough because you are. I don't need all this romantic stuff to be happy because I already am happy…"

Kagome smiled lightly, and tugged his forelocks to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Oh, and the answer to your question is yes, in case you didn't hear me." She said laughing quietly.

Inuyasha just smiled at her, touching her silky hair and running it though his fingers. His hand moved from her hair to her face and stroked her cheek softly as her contented sigh reached his ears. He moved closer so that their faces were inches from each other and cradled her face with both hands and laughed lightly.

"Keh. Stupid girl. One peck ain't good enough…" He stated and brought his face down to hers for a kiss.

XxXxXxXxXx

Miroku watched the couple from behind a tree and chuckled softly. He then made his way to the village very happy after seeing what he wanted to see and witnessing the outcome he had hoped for. He slowly pulled the red book out of his sleeve and flipped to the last method of the last page of the Proposal Methods section.

**Method 17: Just be yourself.**

He smiled and flipped to the last chapter of the book.

**Bonus Chapter: First Night "Together". Tips and Tricks of the Trade.**

His smile widened as he saved the page and tucked the book back in to his sleeve.

'_Inuyasha will probably need the book back, but he is just going to have to wait.'_

Oh yes… Sango was going to be thrilled… in more ways than one.

XxXxXxXxXx

Whoa! That was a ride! I hope you all enjoyed it! I have never had so much fun writing this! I am sorry if the characters were OOC. I really hate OOC so I tried really hard not to do that!

I do not own:

Song: I'm a Believer

Artist: The Monkeys or Smash Mouth

I also do not own:

Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl

Quote from Actor: Orlando Bloom

Movie: The Notebook

Quote from Actor: Ryan Gosling

Yes I did change the lyrics of _I'm a Believer _and the quote from Pirates of the Caribbean to make it fit the story! Sorry if I offended anyone!

I'm a Believer: her – your

POTC: Elizabeth – Kagome

Partial Credit and ownership goes to the company who make the "For Dummies" books which my title **"Dating For Idiots" **was based on.

Also check out: **There's This Girl** Definitely another one of my stories that is as good, if not better, than this one!

Note: Following the method's of the made up book: **Dating For Idiots **does not guarantee holy matrimony with your significant other! 

Thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! This story means so much to me!


End file.
